Black Swans & Blood Suckers
by Helligo Highway
Summary: Set in the mid 1800s, Yugi Mouto's life is swept out from under him as he is pulled off of London's streets and wakes up from death a fledgeling vampire along with two others, named Gingka and Chazz. As they struggle to come to terms with the vampires who turned them, they are left to solve the mystery of who is killing the humans, if it isn't them.
1. Chapter 1

# Episode I: Taverns and Tragedy

 **Disclaimer** : *Ahem* This work of fiction is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series created by Kazuki Takahashi, and is for entertainment purposes only. The author does not own the characters, merely the plot and words themselves. Thank you :) Oh and since the time period is extra homophobic, there is a derogatory sexuality-based slur once in this chapter. It's purpose is for characterization, not to insult anyone. (SET IN MID 1800s)

* * *

I really didn't want to go to that club. Nothing good could have happened there, either. Only hangovers and mistakes are made in clubs, right? No.

Nooo. Being killed by a vampire you met at a club is far worse than any hangover. Now I know.

* * *

It was freezing cold in the streets, and so dark that the street lamps lit the sidewalks like the face of the sun in comparison to the encroaching winter darkness.

Already, Yugi wished he had stayed back, sipping tea by the fireplace with a nice novel. He had a scarf and his worn woolen coat on, but the cold still seeped in.

"C'mon, Yug!" Joey bumped him, "If ya keep shiver n' like that, you'll never impress the girls! You'll be single forever..!" The blonde whispered loudly through tight lips.

Yugi let out a puff of warm air, which quickly blew back in his face, "Thanks for your concern.." he mumbled,

"Geez, sometimes you act like ya don't even like girls. But we both know you ain't no fag, right? Whatta riot!" Joey grinned with a joking laugh while his friend pulled a strained smile on his face and an uncomfortable giggle.

"Ah! We're here! Ahahaha, time for Joey Wheeler ta show what he's got!" The blonde charged forward into the busy tavern with zeal.

Yugi's fuchsia eyes widened in fear, "Wait! Joey! Don't leave me he-"

He was already gone, and the little teen sighed. Almost comically, he paced around the entrance nervously before finally succumbing to the warmth that called to him from inside the overcrowded pub.

Yugi sighed in relief, glad to be out of the unholy cold. He was not cut out for winter, maybe he should try hibernating. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Hey baby, whatcha laughing about?"

He froze, and looked on in horror at the scantily-clad woman about five inches away from his face. He turned beet red.

"N-Nothing!" He stammered, his eye level 'conveniently' at the stripper's largely exposed cleavage.

She ran a manicured hand through bottle blonde hair, "You look like you need a real woman in your life, 300 for the whole package, just for you, luv."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, "N-No! Thank you!" He turned on heel and made it for the nearest wall, face completely flushed.

This was a huge mistake. He has to find Joey, and they have to go, now!

He bumped into someone in his frazzled state, and cursed himself for his burdensome clumsiness. "I'm sorry!" He practically bowed in his apology.

A smooth voice rumbled, "It's quite alright. I'm not one for the scene quite myself, either."

Yugi looked up at the man in the shadows of the edge of the pub, and could only make out a handsome jaw and long aqua hair.

"Ah.. yeah.. I came here for a friend.. well.. he left me alone, so maybe he's not the best friend." He muttered shyly.

He paused, looking at the well-dressed man with intrigue, his previous run-in all but forgotten, "Um, what about you? -If you don't mind me asking. There are surely better taverns if you have the shillings to pay for them."

The man's voice laced with amusement, although Yugi couldn't clearly see his face, "Ah yes, well, I was simply taking a walk, admiring the full moon and decided to warm up for a few minutes here. It's quite cold outside tonight, dreadful almost. I can't stand the cold."

Yugi gave a knowing smile, "I'd have to agree." It seemed strange a nobleman would be walking around the poor tenement neighborhoods at night, but he blew it off as an irregularity and nothing more, continuing to talk with the interesting man.

Little did he know, he intuition was right to question the man. And ignoring it was perhaps the biggest mistake in his life which was shortly about to end.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak again, when he spotted Joey out of the corner of his eye.

"Joey!" He called, excusing himself to run after the friend, since he knew he may not find him among all the other people again tonight.

"Joey, I really want to- Whaa!" Yugi was yanked forwards by the other teen.

"Hey girls, sorry to keep ya. This is my friend I was talkin' about." Joey grinned, presenting the smaller friend like a pet dog.

"Aww.. what a cutie!"

"How sweet are you!"

"Mm, I could just eat you up!"

Before he even had time to react, Yugi was found being pressed face first into one girl's chest, and another wrapping her slender arms around his waist. It was some twisted cross between motherly love and seduction, and it made him sick with anxiety.

"I- I'm going home!" Yugi shoved the woman off of him, shaking the other off as he made a dash, weaving through the other bodies, to the back exit.

He was too caught up in feeling set up by Joey, his 'friend', to realize was was running the opposite direction of their building.

When he was finally calm enough, or rather, tired enough to stop running and catch his breath, Yugi realized he had no idea where he was. He gulped air, muttering under his breath as he looked around the dark streets. Nobody else was out, and the moon leered at him like a lost lamb in the forest.

He tried to keep calm, looking at the various street signs with vague familiarity. With only the moonlight and flickering oil lamps to guide him, he was thoroughly lost. He normally used landmarks and shops to find his way, and now he regretted his ignorance even more.

And to make it worse, his mind was starting to wander. Snow crunched under his shoe soles, and he would spastically look around and behind him, feeling like he was being watched, or that a shadow would just nick the edge of his vision just in time for it to disappear. The streets definitely weren't safe at night. If a pickpocket wanted to target him, he wouldn't stand a chance, not that he had anything worth stealing, what with in five shillings in his pocket,

But that would only give the criminal and excuse to take their anger out on him. Yugi shivered and jolted, looking to his left.

He could have sworn he saw someone. He should hurry. Hurry anywhere, but not on the streets.

The faster he walked, the more he could feel someone following him, watching him. Soon, he was practically jogging down the street. A type of anxiety was growing in his chest, one he couldn't shake off.

There had been stories of people walking out late at night, and their bodies found in the morning.. they had bled out, only, the strange thing was, there wasn't much, if any blood around them when they were found. Articles from the paper started to swirl around in Yugi's head.

 _What if-!_

A steel grip wrenched Yugi's lithe frame easily to a halt, and before he could scream, another hand was clasped over his open mouth.

He tried to fight, kick, and scream regardless, but there was a undeniable strength behind the being that dragged him down the narrow alley, one he couldn't fight.

The young one's eyes flashed with unrefined terror in the moonlight as he looked up at the figure. In fact, so scared, he let go of the other' mouth, knowing he was too fearful to get proper air in his lungs to scream.

"You..! You're..! From the tavern!" He breathed, backing up until his back hit the wall.

The dark figure chuckled, "Yes.. You left in such a hurry, I just had to speak with you again. What's your name?"

He had nowhere to run, "My.. Yugi.." he breathed, his voice trembling.

"Well then, Yugi.. do you believe in myths?"

"I.. don't know.."

"Now then you'll know for sure.." white gleamed in the darkness, sharp.

"Are you.. are you who's killing all those people?" Somehow, he managed to stammer out.

The figure walked closer, and closer until he towered of Yugi's quivering form just inches away, "They all died from blood letting.. and yet, no blood was found? What could have possibly done that, little one? Do you know?" He whispered, leaning down just enough for Yugi to see.

His eyes widened into saucers, "You're- You're- a vampire!" He whimpered.

A chilling smirk, "And for your reward, _I'll make you mine.._ "

Blood gushed from the deep punctures stabbed into the young' neck and into the vampire's mouth. And like many human's before, the pain was so great, the brain just couldn't fully process it.. and a choked scream was uttered like the far away wail of a banshee.

Slowly, the figure started to weaken until their legs gave out so that the other would hold up their dying bodies in their arms like a final dance.

But this one, was different. It was time; the full moon gave its power tonight, and with it, life.

The long haired man set down his chosen one's lifeless body, before biting into his own wrist until blood flowed. And he knelt down beside the other, parting cold yet full lips and let the blood drip into their mouth as he spoke his ancient tongue.

It was done. The bond had been sealed.

"It's been hours, Dartz." The pink haired man persisted.

"Yes." The other replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you think they-"

" _They_ will wake when they are ready, when the urge for blood is more powerful than free will." He snapped.

As if on cue, the three previous humans began to shift in their uncomfortable sleep, stuck in an unholy purgatory between human death and vampiric birth.

"They're stirring.." the third vampire, with silver hair murmured in awe.

Vampires, as long as their lives are, as much as they have seen, the two beside the aqua haired leader were new to the monumental process of awakening, of the purge.

Dark smirked, "Come now, little ones.. let your true nature guide you, and feed." He murmured.

Suddenly, their eyes snapped open, glowing with hunger.. not yet vampire, but no longer human. Any humanity left in them right now was clouded over with the primal need to get their first taste of the crimson liquid.

Dartz nodded, holding out his wrists in silent offering.

And that was enough to throw them over the edge. Frantically, the three fought to push the others out of their way to their first prey.

The black haired one brutally ripped the other away from his target before claiming it. He would be the assertive one, the challenging one. His name was Chazz.

As the red haired one was shoved back, he snarled, instead swiftly recovering to meet a different target; the other wrist. He would be the feisty, opportunistic one. His name was Gingka.

The third, and final one with tri-colored hair would not me outdone, for their need was overwhelming and his instinct took control as he found the most rewarding prey; the neck. He would be the one to surprise the world with victory. His name was Yugi.

Although their canines were still stubs, with enough reckless, brute-force they got their first meal. If their host felt any pain as they sloppily indulged, he showed no sign. In fact all three of the vampires watched their fledgelings, knowing the weight of the celebrated occasion. They were theirs.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Err, I still need to update TOGoL.. sorry. I haven't forgotten. ..Meantime, viola! Feedback loved, but not required. Tschüss!


	2. Episode II: Growing Pains

**Author's Note** : I had neglected to mention there is a very slight crossover with characters appearing from Beyblade Metal Fight, most prominently, Gingka Hagane. But it is so slight, I decided to leave out the crossover tag for this one. Enjoy.

# Episode II: Growing Pains

After they had fed, the three bloodthirsty figures almost immediately collapsed back onto the floor. But they never returned to the satisfactory state of deep sleep. They were plagued by the subliminal aches of their bodies changing at a rapid pace.

"He said he would come as soon as-"

The voice stopped suddenly. It had been distant, but definitely a man's. When I prayed my eyes open, I only saw the blanket which I was under..

My head felt like a hot iron was being pressed into it, and every muscle that I used to try to sit up screamed. I.. I must've gotten a.. a hangover from the pub, right? But even in my fuzzy, confused head I could feel that something far worse was wrong.

"Yugi.." A voice?

In a haze, I struggled to prop myself up, and even lift my head. But in my confused struggle, I caught a figure.. there was a person laying next to me on the floor..! Was he dead?

"Yugi." The voice was more persistent.. where is it?

I looked up, and immediately locked eyes with the golden-aqua ones I could never have forgotten.

"W-What did you do to him? Where am I?" I stammered, rambling out in a fuzzy panic.

"They're fine, relax." The man assured, kneeling down to my level.

I swallowed feebly, "B..But," I trailed off.

Anything else that was said was simply too far away, and quickly reality deteriorated back into sleep.

The fuchsia eyes were dull with a cloud of fever, unnaturally hot as he sunk back down to the floor. Wordlessly, Dartz pressed a finger against the child's teeth.

"They're still dull. It's just the beginning." He announced to the two others watching him interact with the changing kin.

"He looked.. drunk." The silver haired vampire muttered in confusion.

"Not drunk. Their bodies are still human, he has a high fever. It clouds the mind and weakens them. If they are to die, their body will reject the changes and wither of fever within the day." The leader muttered.

He turned back to them, "Here, check for yourselves. You won't hurt them, and they don't bite."

"..Yet." The pink haired vampire replied dryly as they stepped forward.

When they touched the skin of their chosen ones, both quickly recoiled in shock, "Surely that's not alright, even for a human.." One frowned.

"If they die, their deaths will be on your hands for choosing a weak human, Maximillion, Siegfried." He stood up, the warning hanging in the air much longer than the voice.

The next few hours were nothing short of hellish, -for everyone involved.

The children would thrash across the floor, skin glistening with sweat. In their fever, they would hallucinate. Suddenly, a chilling scream would wrench from their mouths as they withered.

When the sun finally set, marking the end of the worst period, relief was evident.

As a final test, when Dartz fingered where the canines should be, instead of nubs, were fierce, sharp tips. They had to grow more, but the change was evident.

Yugi was jolted awake by another figure tripping over him.

"You're.. You're monsters! What have you done?" A stammering voice exclaimed.

Yugi looked up amid the pain in his muscles, and saw a redhaired teen, now behind him after he had tripped on him. Hazel eyes were filled with distrust and confusion.

Yugi's head sharply turned to his other side where he heard a groan. He watched then other teen's lidded grey eyes open as he tried to get up.

"What the hell..?" He muttered in a rough voice as he ran a hand through jet black spikes of hair.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked hesitantly in a small, unobtrusive tone.

The other jumped slightly, snapping his head to Yugi, who moved and sat up beside him.

"Who are you, what? Where am..?" He muttered more to himself before looking around the dimly lit living room space.

"Excuse me, -whoa.." the other teen tapped Yugi, only to gawk as Yugi turned around.

His eyes idened, too. Hazel eyes were as wide as his own as they stared back at each other.

His eyes were almost.. glowing. Flecks of gold swam around in his irises, like trapped power behind a screen.

Slowly, Yugi's eyes shifted to the other's neck. Deep bruising flushed the pale skin like a tapestry, and at the center were two prominent punctures.

Shakily, Yugi lifted his hand to his own neck. Dried blood had sealed off the wounds, but the area was hot and tender..

This isn't supposed to be real.

The doorknob turned with a click, and all three whirled around to face the door as it creaked open.

Light behind it revealed a tall silhouette and cast a ghastly shadow across the three's faces.

They were vampires.

 **Ending Note** : I hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter, I decided I really wanted to leave this scene separate, due to its surreal and detached nature.

In the next chapter, "Episode III: Vegetables of Wrath", the three fledgling come to terms with their new existence and struggle with their morality. Meanwhile, the horrific recent string of murders comes to their doorstep, along with detective Taylor.


End file.
